Pizza the Hutt
center Jesteś przepyszny, szefie! :Jeden z podwładnych o Pizzy Dużą pizzę z pepperoni i chili proszę. :Sygnał do ataku wydawany przez Pizzę thumb|right|Pizza w okresie świetności Pizza the Hutt - to Hutt urodzony na Nal Hutta. Był znany z potwornego wyglądu i smaku pizzy. Po śmierci Jabby najpotężniejszy Hutt w galaktyce. Biografia left|thumb|Miejsce narodzin Pizzy Dzieciństwo Pizza urodził się na Nal Hutta w roku 192 BBY w "Pizzerii U Kleofasa". Gdy odbierano poród wydarzył się tragiczny wypadek, w wyniku którego młody Hutt wpadł do piekarnika z pizzą. Na skutek tego został w dziwny sposób połączony z posiłkiem, co nadało mu okropny wygląd. Gdy matka z ojcem (a właściwie matka/ojciec, jako że Huttowie są hemra... hemar... hefam... no, obojniakami) dowiedział się o okropnej przygodzie niemowlaka, nadał mu tylko imię i uciekł. Porzucony Hutt został wychowany przez restauracyjnego kucharza, Pizzaka. Zaraził on młodzika zamiłowaniem do kuchni, a zwłaszcza pizzy. Dorastający Hutt nie wychodził zbytnio z pizzeri, bo okropnie wstydził się swojego wyglądu. Doprowadziło to go do takich kompleksów, że zaczął w nocy popuszczać ketchup. Śmierć mentora i początki Pizzomperium Niestety, nic co piękne nie trwa długo. Pewnego dnia gdy Pizza razem z Pizzakiem odsypiali balangę z okazji dwudziestych urodzin Hutta, grupa młodych Huttów - w tym sławny Jabba - okradła pizzerię i totalnie ją zrujnowała. Pizzak widząc, co się stało dostał zawału i zmarł na miejscu. Nad jego grobem młody Hutt przysiągł zemstę i obiecał, że zbuduje własne Pizzomperium. Zaczął wtedy tropić Huttów którzy zniszczyli pizzerię. Zabił wszystkich oprócz jednego - Jabby. W roku 150 BBY stworzył pierwszą pizzerię - "De Hutt". Niestety, z powodu jego odrażającego wyglądu, nikt nie miał ochoty tam jeść. Znalazł on wtedy młodą i ślepą kobietę, która nie wiedząc, że pakuje się w łapy potwora stanęła za ladą. Gdy Pizza schował się na zapleczu tłumy przybyły do nowego lokalu. Pizza zasmakowała im tak, że w roku 100 BBY Hutt miał już ponad 1000 pizzerii w całej galaktyce. Stał się "Huttem Roku" i jego twarz trafiła na okładki "BRAVO" i "FUCK(T)" (gdzie prowadził sławny dodatek "Gotuj z Huttem"). Pizza poczuł się wtedy na tyle pewnie, że postanowił znaleźć partnerkę, która pomogłaby mu rozwijać jego imperium. Znalazł i to niejedną, a szesnaście. W roku 91 BBY miał on już 143 dużych pepperoni-chili, czyli ściślej mówiąc potomków (warto zauważyć, że Pizza był płci męskiej i jedynie męskiej, stąd potrzeba samicy - najwyraźniej w pizzy do której wpadł za dużo było sosu tabasco). Jego Imperium zaczęło zdobywać wpływy w całej galaktyce. Czasy świetności right|thumb|[[Dzieci Neostrady|Dziecko Neostrady walczy z dwoma pizzami]] W roku 56 BBY był już jednym z najbardziej znanych Huttów. Jego klan De Hutt prowadził Pizzomperium tak, że miał kredytów pod dostatkiem, a nawet więcej. Oczywiście klan zyskał wielu wrogów. W roku 50 BBY Prezi wystąpił oficjalnie przeciw klanowi, twierdząc, że to on chciałby być jego moderatorem. Oczywiście wywiązała się z tego wielka afera, w wyniku której Prezi przyleciał na planetę z doborową armią Dzieci Neostrady i wyzwał na pojedynek klan. Dzieci Neo walczyły jak mogły, ale klęska była nieunikniona. Jedynym który przeżył był Prezi. Stojąc nad ciałami swoich kompanów poprzysiągł zemstę klanowi. Mroczny przeciwnik thumb|left|Pizza torturuje swojego potomka Pizza toczył dostatnie życie aż do roku 37 BBY. Wtedy to ktoś próbował podważyć autorytet założyciela klanu rozsyłając plotki, jakoby ten jadł pizzę z cebulą. Oczywiście wszystkich, którzy rozsyłali te plotki spotkała zasłużona śmierć, ale Pizza nie potrafił dopaść głównego źródła. Wkrótce ktoś zaczął porywać jego partnerki i przysyłać ich głowy w pudełkach z jego pizzerii. Przerażony Hutt szukał zdrajcy we własnych szeregach, ale nie potrafił go zlokalizować. Był ogarnięty paniką do tego stopnia, że zaczął mordować własne dzieci. Tymczasem w całej galaktyce rzesze Dzieci Neo spamowały komputery jego pizzerii. Przerażony Hutt w amoku szukał wroga do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważył, że dookoła wybuchł konflikt zwany Wojnami Klonów. Wtedy to, gdy odpadła głowa ostatniego potomka, w pałacu Hutta zjawił się Prezi. Z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy opowiedział mu, że to jemu zawdzięcza swoją klęskę. Wycelował blaster w pierś Pizzy nie wiedząc, że w całej galaktyce klony wypełniają Rozkaz 66. Wtedy to do pałacu wleciał legion doborowych klonów strzelając w kierunku Preziego i myląc go z Jedi (w końcu wyglądał równie ohydnie). Przerażony Prezi uciekł i doświadczywszy okropnej traumy nigdy więcej nie pojawił się w pobliżu Pizzy. Odbudowa Imperium Pizza w roku 19 BBY stał się nikim. Zniszczone Imperium De Hutt, zatracony honor, utrata rodziny - wszystko zawdzięczał Preziemu. Krążył bez celu od planety do planety przez pięć lat. W 14 BBY postanowił odwiedzić grób dawnego mentora. I zaiste zrobił to - prawdopodobnie gdyby tam się nie zjawił, popełniłby samobójstwo, wstrzykując w siebie ekstrakt z cebuli. Ale zrobił to i wtedy otworzył mu się umysł. Nad grobem przypomniał sobie słowa, które niegdyś wypowiedział w tym samym miejscu. Wziął się w garść i wyruszył w podróż, w której zdobył wielu sojuszników. Od tej pory bez tchu pracował nad odbudową Pizzomperium. Zajęło mu to aż 19 lat. Ponowna potęga W 4 ABY jego Imperium było prawie tak silne jak przed pojawieniem się Preziego. Wtedy to Pizza przypomniał sobie o obietnicy danej nad grobem Pizzaka. O zemście za jego śmierć. Dowiedział się, że na Tatooine wciąż żył Jabba. Wynajął wtedy łowcę nagród - niejaką "Sweet Slave", aby zamordował przeciwnika. Parę dni później na okładkach "BRAVO" pojawiły się napisy: "Grubas nie żyje!". Wtedy to Pizza the Hutt stał się najpotężnieszym Huttem galaktyki. Imperium Pizzy trwało w dostatku aż do 25 ABY. Wtedy to Pizza wyprawił się na Sernpidal w interesach. Na planecie dostarczono mu paczkę z pizzą - nie wiedział on, że jest ona od najeźdźców z innej galaktyki - Yuuzhan Vongów. Pizza zawierała same pożywne rzeczy: narkotyki, które wpoiły mu, że musi wykopać głęboki krater i wskoczyć tam, a także składniki, które po konsumpcji przyciągały pobliskie księżyce. I tak oto księżyc Sernpidala zbliżył się do planety. Źródła tajemniczego przyciągania zaczął szukać Anakin Solo - znalazł on naćpanego Pizzę, ale nie mógł go zabić. Wtedy to szalony władca planety wpadł przez przypadek z odbezpieczonym detonatorem do krateru Pizzy. Zabił on tym samym Wielkiego Pizzę the Hutta, a jego zwłoki chwilę później doszczętnie zniszczył księżyc, który mimo zlikwidowania źródła przyciągania spadł na Sernpidal, a także na stopę Chewbacci. Klan the Hutt stopniowo podupadał bez przywódcy, a także miała na to duży wpływ wojna z Yuuzhan Vongami, aż w końcu w roku 30 ABY zupełnie zniknął z galaktyki. Ostatni z potomków Pizzy załamany panującą sytuacją szukał pomocy u różnych, podejrzanych źródeł. Pożyczał pieniądze, a gdy tajemniczy ludzie zażądali ich zwrotu nie miał z czego oddać. Zagrożono mu, że będzie musiał zjeść dziesięć pizzy 'De Cebulle', jeżeli nie odda im szybko pieniędzy. Przerażony tą perspektywą potomek Hutta skoczył w nadprzestrzeń bez wyznaczenia kursu. Zginął zderzając się z kawałkiem Alderaanu. Kategoria: Huttowie Kategoria: Potrawy Kategoria: Artykuły Koszerne